


The Best

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: When Barbara has a 'crisis of faith in humanity', Tommy tries to show her all the good in the world





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _This fic was inspired by the brave and compassionate actions of the emergency services and 'Joe Public', who over recent weeks have shown that when disaster strikes or bad things happen, there are still good people out there who care deeply and will do everything in their power to help_

“Why do we bother Sir?”

I glanced across at Barbara, puzzled by her tone. “What do you mean?”

“We investigate, we track down the bad guys, if we’re lucky they get thrown in jail, but then we do it all over again. We remove one layer of scum just to make room for the next one to rise to the surface.”

“What’s brought this on Barbara?”

She sighed deeply and slumped down in her chair. “The pointlessness of it all. People never stop hurting each other or killing each other. The law isn’t a deterrent. We are so bound by human rights laws, red tape and restrictive legislation that it’s become a mockery.”

I leant forward, my elbows on the desk, my chin resting on my hands.

“There’s still good out there Barbara.”

“There is? I’ve seen no evidence of it. I used to know my neighbours, we used to chat, say hello, pass the time of day, help each other out. Not anymore, now people look at each other with suspicion. They rush past, their heads down, and don’t relax until they are inside with their front doors safely locked behind them. Someone could lie dead in their flat for weeks before anyone noticed.”

“It’s not always like that. Sometimes, when the very worst is happening, well, that’s when the best in people shines through. It’s in the way people respond to others in need, whether it’s comforting someone who’s distressed, putting themselves in danger to protect and save lives, offering practical help or support when disaster strikes,” I lowered my gaze, suddenly embarrassed, “or holding out the hand of friendship, even when it’s ignored and pushed away.”

Barbara reached across the desk and gently squeezed my arm. “You were grieving.”

I put my hand over the top of hers, “and you were there, no matter what.”

She looked into my eyes and smiled, “where else would I be?”

"Exactly." I returned her smile warmly, knowing that she understood. "Bad things happen to good people Barbara, and sadly they always will, but when they do there will be good people out there, doing their best to make a difference in any way they can.”


End file.
